muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Magazine issue 1
Issue #1: Winter 1983 Muppet Round-Ups Floyd's Record Rap as told to Marianne Meyer :The Go-Go's, Linda Ronstadt, the Doobie Brothers, the Eagles, Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album, The Muppet Love Song Album (unreleased) At the Movies with Statler and Waldorf as told to Bill McKay :Something Wicked This Way Comes, Airplane II: The Sequel, Trenchcoat, The Trail of the Pink Panther, Tex, The Outsiders, Heidi's Song, Twice Upon a Time, The Dark Crystal Rowlf On Books as told to Donna Bass :The Amazing Amazeman, Secrets of the Super Athletes: Football Tips for Fans and Players, The Kids' Whole Fortune Catalog, The Black Stallion Returns, A Dictionary of American Pop/Rock, Grown-Ups and Other Problems: Help for Small People in a Big World, Basic Fun: Computer Games, Puzzles, and Problems Children Can Write, Kermit's Garden of Verses, Miss Piggy's Calendar of Calendars Articles * "Newsbreakers" ::News covering the Muppet Magazine launch party, casting for Grease III, and a spoof cover of Rolling Stone featuring Animal. * "A Special Preview" ::One-page preview for The Dark Crystal and The Tale of the Dark Crystal * "The Muppet Magazine Interview: Robin Williams" by Kermit the Frog as told to Katy Dobbs ::Kermit interviews Robin Williams with comments from (and photos with) Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy * "The Muppet Holiday Songbook" by David Allikas and illustrated by Sue Venning ::Green Christmas, Please Rest Ye Grumpy Gentlemen, Fozzie the Showman, Wreck the Malls * "Mup-Man" by Isadore Seltzer ::Pac-Man inspired maze * "Top Secret: Muppet Laboratories" by Frederick R. Newman ::Pages from the journal of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, featuring Beaker * "E. C. the Extra-Celestial" by Dick DeBartolo, illustrated by Bruce McNally ::Gonzo stars as the title alien, seen mostly in shadows, with Kermit in the Elliot role. Piggy plays "Mom," Fozzie Bear substitutes for Michael, Annie Sue fills in as Gertie, Bunsen and Beaker play the scientists, and Statler appears as the biology teacher. Also appearing: Animal, Scooter, Janice, Rowlf, and on TV, Ernie and Bert. * "Greene Meets Green" ::Robin the Frog interviews Joe Greene as told by Andrew Ames * "Fozzie's Night Out" ::Fozzie attends the 10th anniversary of the comedy club Catch a Falling Star and meets Pat Benatar, Gabe Kaplan, Billy Crystal, David Brenner, and Robin Williams. * "Veterinarian's Hospital Meets Erica from All My Children" ::Susan Lucci is interviewed and appears in a Vet's Hospital photo series. * "It's Just What I Always Wanted..." ::Thank you letters from the Muppets. * "The Great Muppet Look-Alike Contest" ::Gene Shalit and The Swedish Chef ::Richard Bassett and Beaker ::Carly Simon and Janice ::John Denver and Scooter ::Dick Cavett and Kermit ::Jon Richards and Ed Leitner, Statler and Waldorf ::Ed Koch and Gonzo ::Faye Dunaway and Miss Piggy Mondo Muppet Volume One: Undersea Oddities Weirder Than Me :Gonzo investigates mysterious ocean creatures. Statler and Waldorf Reveal How to Heckle Your Way Through Life Rarely Sighted Muppets Traditional Holiday Spoon-Hanging :featuring Gonzo and Beverly Sills from The Muppet Show episode 409 Tech Watch: True Happenings in the World of High Tech Electronics :Martian antennas, pocket-sized Sony Watchman, Mattel synsonics drums Miss Piggy's Advice as told to Henry Beard __NOWYSIWYG__ Issue 01